1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a board-to-board connector assembly.
2. The Related Art
Referring to FIG. 10, a conventional board-to-board connector assembly 1′ includes a receptacle connector 10′ having a receptacle housing 11′ and a plurality of first terminals 13′ disposed in the receptacle housing 11′ respectively, and a plug connector 20′ having a plug housing 21′ and a plurality of second terminals 23′ disposed in the plug housing 21′ respectively. The receptacle housing 11′ defines a rectangular receiving recess 12′ therein and the plug housing 21′ defines a rectangular inserting wall 22′ thereon. When the plug connector 20′ is engaged with the receptacle connector 10′, the inserting wall 22′ is inserted into the receiving recess 12′ and the second terminals 23′ electrically contact the corresponding first terminals 13′ so as to form an electrical connection therebetween. However, the plug connector 20′ is engaged with the receptacle connector 10′ only by means of the inserting wall 22′ inserted in the receiving recess 12′, as a result, the plug connector 20′ is apt to fall off from the receptacle connector 10′ if the board-to-board connector assembly 1′ is shaken such that results in an unsteady connection between the first terminals 13′ and the corresponding second terminals 23′. Therefore, a board-to-board connector assembly capable of overcoming the foregoing problem is required.